Full Circle
by withoutfaith
Summary: Not-so-completely AU in which Peter and Caspian must learn to set aside their differences and become a team. Along the way they discover a profound respect for one another and a bond deeper than friendship. Will feature Peter/Caspian in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Behold the King

****

Full Circle

Chapter One: Behold the King

Rating: PG (mild language)

Characters: Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Mike Patterson (OC), Robbie Walsh (OC), mention of Caspian

Summary: Not-so-completely AU. Peter and Caspian must learn to set aside their differences and work together to win the state baseball championship. Along the troubled road between their first meeting and the end of the story, the two develop respect for one another and a bond that goes beyond friendship.

Author's Note: I am a complete geek and though I already had older copies of four of the Narnia books, I bought the new unabridged version of all seven solely for the timeline that was included, which was created by C.S. Lewis. His story began with a thirteen year-old Peter Pevensie. I took some creative license and aged him up to late 17 for my story. I was trying to write a book-verse oneshot, but it evolved into this (eventual) monstrosity. I did however go with movie-verse appearances and personalities (at least, I tried, on the latter). If you love it or hate it, review away. And forgive any mistakes, as I don't yet have a beta reader to catch my goof-ups.

The end of summer vacation is always a dreaded time for most children. It signals a loss of freedom and the return to stuffy classrooms, uncomfortable desks, and seemingly endless lectures on this mathematical equation or that classical British author. On the brighter side, school promises the chance to see old friends or make new ones and the opportunity to tell stories of summer adventures. Peter's mood most often reflected that happier outlook. He was a senior at last, and class president, elected just before the end of the last spring term. In a class of 250, that was saying something, not to mention he played basketball and was captain of the school's championship baseball team. Peter was well-liked, both by his schoolmates and the teachers. He was charming and genuinely tried to do well at his studies. He had a smile that would disarm even the most tense of situations.

Of course, all the girls adored his golden good looks. A select few had the privilege of dating him, though these might tell you there was something untouchable in Peter, something just barely hinted at by the oldness in his eyes and the way he lived his life.

Nevertheless, Peter Pevensie was the king of Finchley High School.

His younger siblings all shared the limelight at some point or another. There was Susan, who was a junior and likely the prettiest girl in school. She had fair, alabaster skin and fathomless blue eyes, stark against the dark waves of her hair. The best parts of Susan had little to do with her looks, however. She was shy without being coy and was always well-intentioned, though she had a habit of mothering that occasionally went too far. Then there was Edmund, lean and a little rakish, with Susan's dark hair and his own serious brown eyes. Though just a freshman, he had already begun carving a niche for himself in middle school through debate and Model United Nations. He had a knack for seeing both sides of an argument and choosing the better of the two, at least on paper. Away from the conference table, he was a complete scamp, always pulling pranks on his siblings and friends. He also played baseball, though he was somewhat less spectacular with a bat than Peter. Last but not least was Lucy. As the youngest of the four and just beginning middle school, she was still the family's darling and Peter loved her dearly. She was a bright girl and eager to find the best in any circumstance. The others found her unwavering optimism exasperating at times, but accepted it as part of her charm. She possessed a profound imagination and was often writing little plays for her family to act out on a rainy Sunday afternoon.

In truth, all four of the children were ready for classes to resume. The weather was fine and they looked forward to seeing their friends. So, on the first day of the term, Peter drove everyone to school. After dropping Lucy off at the middle school, the three older Pevensies continued on to Finchley High. Two of Peter's friends and teammates, Robbie Walsh and Mike Patterson, were standing by Mike's truck when they arrived. Robbie came over to say hello and to walk Susan to class. Ed said he'd catch up with Peter later and trotted off as well.

"Hey Pete," Mike said, rolling the windows of his truck down a few inches.

"Hey Mike," Peter replied, tugging the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder. "You ready?"

Mike laughed and made a show of buffing his nails on his shirt. "I was born ready for senior year, dude."

"Right. All those application essays and SATs and campus tours," Peter joked.

"Shut up, Pevensie. You know what I mean."

The two boys walked along in silence for a few yards, until Mike suddenly looked up.

"Oh, damn, I almost forgot," he said. "Coach Hinton says there's some new pitcher coming in this year. From Spain or Portugal or something. He's supposed to be pretty good."

Peter frowned thoughtfully. He hadn't talked to the baseball coach since early summer, but the man had said nothing about him sharing time on the mound with anyone except the backup pitcher Finchley already had. This was supposed to be his year to shine. There would be college and AAA scouts at their games and with that weighing on his mind, Peter didn't want to have to compete with a total newcomer for the starting position he'd worked hard to earn. He shook off the thought.

"When's he coming?"

"Next week, I think. Coach said he'd be staying with the Mitchells," Mike explained. The first baseman hesitated before asking, "Are you worried?"

"Nah," Peter said offhandedly, forcing a smile. "I need some better backup than Jesse Tucker anyway."

Mike laughed and Peter joined in after a moment.

"So what's this _hombre_'s name anyhow?" he inquired, feeling a little better about things. There was no way Coach Hinton would hurt his chances with this new kid.

The other boy had to think. "Uh, Caspian something. I can't pronounce his last name."

Just then the warning bell rang, giving the boys five minutes to get to their respective homerooms. With a quick agreement to meet at lunch, they parted ways.

While listening to the morning announcements, Peter couldn't help but wonder what the new pitcher would be like. He knew a bit about international baseball and could speak a few words of Spanish, so maybe they'd end up friends. It took determination to ignore the tiny voice that said _I doubt it_. Rather than dwell on the subject, he turned and struck up a conversation with a classmate in the next row.


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

Chapter Two: First Impressions

Rating: K+

Characters: The four Pevensies, Robbie Walsh, Mike Patterson, Tristan Cooper, Steven Fleming, Colt Phillips, Will Mitchell, Hannah Mitchell, and Caspian Gutierrez.

Summary: The title says it all.

Author's Note: Someone mentioned in a review that Peter is British and SATs are solely an American thing. I apologize since I failed to note that this story takes place in America. Peter can still "be" British if you like (in my mind he will always be), but he and his family live in the US.

The weekend after school resumed, Peter and his teammates decided to play a pickup game of baseball at the county's recreational field. Edmund, Mike and Robbie were there, as were Finchley High's center fielder, Tristan Cooper, and third baseman, Steven Fleming. Tristan, Mike, and Steven spread out in the field. Edmund called first bat since Peter would be pitching and Robbie catching. Such games were a ritual of theirs leading up to the start of fall sports and they had a loyal fan base. Susan and Lucy were in the stands with several of their friends and a few other students who had nothing better to do on a sultry Saturday afternoon.

Peter took his time warming up, throwing a few practice pitches before the game began. Finally he called out to Edmund. The younger boy stepped into the batter's box and tested the weight of his bat while the other players took their positions.

A smattering of cheers came from the bleachers as Peter took Robbie's signal for a curveball. He wound up and let the ball fly. There was a dull sound as it made contact with Edmund's bat and went zipping along the grass outside the third base line. Steven jogged after it, laughing to himself at Ed's grunt of disapproval and subsequent comments.

"Christ, Peter," he grumbled. "Stop throwing those!"

Laughing, Peter said, "You've got to learn to hit them sometime, little brother. Telmar Prep's not going to go as easy on you as I do."

"Yeah, yeah, _el capitan_. Just give me something I can hit."

The older boy just smiled, turning to catch the ball as Steven lobbed it towards him. This time when he pitched, the ball came in low and away. Edmund watched its flight and shook his head ruefully.

"Just wanted to see if you were paying attention," Peter said, trying and failing to appear innocent.

On the third attempt, Ed managed a clean line drive over second base. The ball was picked up by Tristan who blazed it in to Mike, by which time Edmund had touched first base safely. Mike threw Edmund his glove and headed to home plate for his turn at bat. He pointed the thing at his teammate and grinned.

"Let a pro show you how it's done."

Everyone laughed then, including Mike. He watched Peter's first pitch and swung at the second. The hit was solid, but nothing spectacular; the ball bounced once just beyond the pitcher's reach and rolled to a stop outside the third base line. Steven jogged over to get it and threw it back to Peter.

"If that was what you call professional Mikey, I think we'd best kiss that state title goodbye right now," said a familiar voice near the bleachers.

Everyone's eyes turned to the newest arrival, Finchley's right fielder and one of Edmund's best friends, Carlton ("Colt") Phillips. The tall sophomore pulled his baseball cap lower and sauntered onto the field. Mike sent a dirty gesture his way which he returned, grinning like an idiot as he did so. He said hello to the other boys before taking up his position and waving to Peter to continue the game.

They kept playing until everyone had had a chance at bat except for Peter. Robbie and Tristan both managed triples. Colt would have scored a home run had it not been for Tristan half climbing the low fence to catch the ball. Mike asked where that talent came from and why he didn't use it more often. The center fielder threw the ball at him half-heartedly and told him where he could put it. This play-fighting was as routine as the games themselves and no one who knew the team mistook it for ill feeling. The boys fell to discussing who would pitch to Peter and so did not notice a small group of people walking over from the parking lot. It wasn't until the gentle buzz of conversation from the bleachers died out that they realized something was going on.

Peter recognized one of his classmates, Will Mitchell, and Will's sister Hannah. There was a dark-haired boy with them he'd never seen before.

Edmund wondered, "Who's that with the Mitchell kids?"

Then it dawned on Peter. The boy must be Caspian. Earlier in the week, not long after Mike broke the news that they'd be getting a new pitcher, the coach had called a team meeting to make the official announcement. Finchley's second baseman, an outspoken junior named Wes Baker, had put into words what Peter was feeling. _What the hell?_ The coach explained that Headmaster Kirke had invited a group of exchange students from other countries and that Caspian happened to be one of them because he was good at baseball and wanted to play in America. Having seen the look on Peter's face, no one had brought the matter up since. Yet now there he stood.

Lucy came running over, brown hair flying. She took Peter's hand and pulled him along with her to the sidelines. The rest of the team followed a little more slowly, watching their captain.

"Hi Peter, hi guys," Will said, nodding to the others. "I hope you don't mind, but Hannah and I figured you'd be here, so we brought Caspian out to meet you. We've been showing him around some."

Peter noticed three things about Caspian as Will spoke. First, the boy was taller than himself by at least three inches. Second, he was already wearing a batting glove and carried a lightweight aluminum bat. Third, Peter noticed that Caspian's eyes were black and fathomless and seemed to stare straight through him. His insides trembled as he met that gaze, causing the blood to rush to his face. He looked away, suddenly feeling uncomfortably hot and dry-mouthed. He heard Will talking again and forced himself to focus on introductions.

"Caspian, this is Peter Pevensie. That's his younger brother Edmund over there, and of course you've already met Susan and Lucy. Pete, this is Caspian Gutierrez."

Caspian shifted the bat to his gloved hand and extended the other with a friendly smile. Peter took it and felt that it was as warm and solid as his own.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Peter," Caspian said, his accent lending an exotic quality to the words.

"Yeah, same here," Peter replied a little dazedly.

As Caspian moved on to greet the other players, Peter gave himself a slight shake. What on earth was wrong with him? He could be civil, but this was his rival for god's sake. This boy was a threat to his pride and to his position with the team. If he was so good as the coach had said, Peter might find himself a second stringer just like Jesse Tucker, and while he liked Jesse, there were no scholarships or contracts on the line for _him_. If he didn't get hold of himself, he somehow _knew _he would lose his place and he couldn't allow that to happen.

After all the hello's were said, Caspian asked if he could play with Peter and the others. Peter felt like throwing something when they all turned to him for the final word.

"Sure," he answered, stalking off toward the pitcher's mound.

"Hey Peter, why don't we let the new guy throw a few?" Colt called out.

The eldest Pevensie stopped in his tracks, shoulders tense. Edmund shot Colt a heated look that made the other boy wish he'd never said anything. But it was too late.

Caspian held onto his bat a moment longer as though he sensed Peter's hesitation. Finally, though, the blonde tossed him the ball and made his way to home plate to retrieve his bat. He'd positioned himself in the batter's box and took a practice swing by the time Caspian reached the mound. The others were abnormally quiet, waiting to see what would happen.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's see what you've got," Peter snapped.

It was obvious that the new pitcher was nervous. His first attempt was low and inside, the second low and outside, but he was fast. Even Peter had to admit that and it did nothing to curb the downturn in his mood. He bore down on the bat roughly and awaited the next pitch. This time it was straight over the plate and he sent it flying high and deep into left field. Tristan ran for it and caught the ball just before it hit ground. As he returned it to Caspian, Pete yelled:

"One more!"

The next throw was only a little outside, but that was just the kind of pitch Peter liked. He stepped into the ball and swung hard. The sound of the impact alone spoke of a perfect hit. The rest of the boys just watched as the baseball soared over the chain-link fence and disappeared into the grass beyond.

Peter couldn't help smiling to himself as he jogged around the bases.


	3. Chapter 3: On Dangerous Ground

Chapter Three: On Dangerous Ground

Characters: Peter Pevensie, Coach Jack Hinton, Caspian Gutierrez, Wes Baker, School administrator Alice Macready, and Doctor N. Cornelius (mentioned).

Summary: Peter doubts himself and exhibits the nobility we all love him for. Coach Hinton puts him in a difficult situation which is made doubly so by second baseman Wes Baker, who doesn't like the new guy at all.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you like the story. J If you need any terms explained from this or previous chapters, feel free to ask or Google it. This chapter was particularly difficult to write for some reason and I still don't feel I got the last scene just right.

Peter was headed to the locker room to change out of his school clothes when the baseball coach stepped out of the athletic office and addressed him. Something told him that this meeting, like the last one, would be about Caspian. The knowledge made him think twice about answering, but he couldn't bring himself to walk away and pretend he'd heard nothing. After he sat his gym bag down he followed the coach back into the office. He was directed into a seat opposite the desk.

"So I hear you got to see a little of Caspian's pitching last weekend?" the coach asked.

"Yeah," Peter replied. "He showed up toward the end of the game."

"And?"

__

What do you want me to say? Peter thought angrily. _That I think he's better than me? That if you see him play, I'll be benched the rest of the season?_ The rational part of him knew that Coach Hinton was showing him respect by asking his opinion, however, and he said:

"He's good, Coach. A little erratic with his aim, but I'd say he was throwing eighty-eight or ninety without really trying."

The coach nodded, his face serious. "Look Peter," he said, "I know it's tough on you, us bringing in a new guy your senior year. But I can't go against the Headmaster in this. If the kid's good, I'll play him, but I promise you, you're not going to get short-changed. The scouts'll see you and when they do, it won't be sitting in the dugout. Understand?"

Peter nodded, fervently wishing he could sink into his seat and disappear, embarrassed for ever doubting himself or his mentor.

Jack Hinton had been Peter's coach for four years. He knew when his players were unhappy and his star pitcher was no exception. The boy was big-hearted and honorable, though his emotions could sometimes get the better of him. He'd seen the look on the blonde's face at their last meeting and knew that Caspian's arrival would throw Peter's world off-kilter. The eldest Pevensie had all the makings of a great leader, but all too often felt a need to prove himself to others, even if they could already see his talent. He shone his brightest when playing for love of the game and his teammates.

"Now," Coach continued. "I do have a favor to ask you."

He held up a hand as Peter opened his mouth to answer.

"Wait until you've heard it all. I know you and the other boys like to weight train after school until basketball starts up. If I'm going to have this kid on my team and keep everybody happy, he needs to get to know you guys. I want you to train with him. It doesn't have to be on your own. If you can get some of the others to come, great. I'll understand if you don't want to do it. What do you say?"

There was a moment of silence before the boy nodded.

"Thanks, Pete."

--

Caspian agreed to the plan, albeit a little hesitantly. He sensed that he was not well liked by the majority of the baseball players. That was where the open animosity ended, though. The rest of the school was a mixed bag of reactions. There were a few that wrote him off as just another jock, come to their school for the sole purpose of playing sports. An even smaller, close-minded number resented him for being a foreigner. Many of the older boys simply saw him as another classmate. Several were open enough to try and make friends. He was most popular with the girls however, because of his dark complexion and rich accent. Even Susan Pevensie's interest was sparked, a fact that had he known it, would have made her older brother even less happy.

To the rest of the student body, Caspian seemed intelligent and capable, if a little unsure of himself. To the older members of the baseball team, he was an intruder. He met their hostility with a belligerent defensiveness, which only made things worse. One player he particularly tried to avoid was Wes Baker, second baseman and a junior. Wes made it clear from day one what he thought of his newest teammate and it wasn't nice.

In less than a month, Caspian found himself wishing he was back home with his aunt and uncle. He wrote his old tutor, Doctor Cornelius, daily. The venerable professor told him to be brave and have faith in himself. He also said that life was all about change in oneself and in others. There could be no progress without it.

So, bolstered by his tutor's confidence in his abilities, Caspian began a workout regimen with Peter.

The two boys worked in relative silence for the first few weeks, trading off on the different machines when their turn was up. Each kept his distance from the other, never making eye contact. After all, if nothing was said, no one would be offended. Also, there was an unspoken understanding between them that Peter rotated through the equipment first. It was his team. Caspian needed to prove himself before he could truly belong. Soon, a few of the other players joined the two pitchers in the afternoons. The younger ones engaged in conversation with Caspian while the seniors typically avoided him out of respect for Peter.

One breezy afternoon in early October, just days before basketball tryouts were scheduled to begin, their sketchy peace was shattered.

Caspian was alone in the weight room for a change. He wasn't sure where Peter or the others were, but it was nice to have some peace and truly focus on strengthening his body. Lately he'd taken to wearing headphones while he worked, so he didn't hear the door open as Wes came in. Therefore he was startled when he got up to move to the next piece of equipment and collided, shoulder to shoulder, with the other boy. He felt himself shoved backward roughly and bumped into the wall.

"Get off me, asshole," Wes said angrily. "Apologize. And fucking watch where you're going."

Whipping his headphones off, Caspian took a step towards him.

"_You _bumped into _me_," he retorted. Like his father, he was never one to back down from a fight. "In my country we apologize only when we are at fault."

"This is America, chico. You want a lesson on how we do things here?"

Wes was shorter than Caspian and more solidly built. He was also adept at tackling from years spent playing football. If Caspian had known this, he would never have said the following:

"It would take a better man than you to teach me."

In the blink of an eye, he found himself pinned to the wall, Wes' shoulders driven into his chest. His eyes watered from a lack of oxygen but he fought back viciously. He managed to push the other boy out into the aisle between machines where they grappled evenly for several moments. Caspian jerked his knee up into Wes' stomach. The second baseman doubled over to brace against the pain. The move allowed Caspian time to get his breath back before the next attack came. This time he was borne to the ground and received a sharp jab in the ribs.

"Hey!"

Neither boy was distracted as Peter rushed into the weight room. He'd heard the commotion from the hallway and came running. Without stopping to think, he plowed into the fray and tried to pull Wes away from Caspian. Somehow the two got to their feet again and Caspian shoved Peter sideways.

"I don't need your help," he growled, oblivious to the blood running from his nose.

"Yeah, back the fuck off, Pete," Wes agreed, lunging at Caspian once more. One side of his head was already swelling around the eye.

The blonde forced himself between them at the last moment. Wes' fist collided with his mouth. Peter's hand flew up to cover it as Wes drew back, looking stunned. Just then, the door opened again to admit the school administrator, a stern-looking woman by the name of Mrs. Macready. She took one look at the boys and seemed to grow another foot as she pointed a finger at them.

"You three are in a lot of trouble," she warned. "Clean yourselves up and report to the Headmaster's office. Immediately."

Wes was the first to walk away. He stopped at the door briefly and turned to Peter.

"This is all his fault," he hissed, motioning in Caspian's direction. "He doesn't belong here and we're all better off without him."

The silence that followed his exit was deafening. Peter looked down at his hand and saw it covered in blood. He tasted it, too, trickling from his lip and gums. His mouth throbbed in time with his heartbeat. Then there was a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry," Caspian said.

Peter jerked away. "Don't touch me." After a moment, he added: "He's right."

"What?"

"You don't belong here. The whole team's at odds because of you. Maybe you should go home."

Caspian recoiled, but fired back, "Perhaps you should be a better pitcher, since your Headmaster believed the team needed a new one."

"Go to hell," Peter said flatly. He left before either of them could speak again.


	4. Chapter 4: Suspended

Chapter 4: Suspended

Characters: Peter Pevensie, Caspian Gutierrez

Summary: Peter, Caspian, and Wes were suspended following their fight in the weight room. Peter, home alone, receives an unexpected visitor.

Author's Note: I'm not extremely happy with this chapter, but it's really just a filler. Please excuse the redundancy of names, but I can only bring myself to call them 'the blonde' or 'the dark-haired boy' so many times. :\ Also, sorry it took so long to post this. I've been extremely busy lately. Hopefully the next few will come more quickly.

It was nearly noon when Peter woke the following day with a raging headache. He groaned and rolled over, trying to block out the sunlight, but it was no good. The house was silent around him. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were all at school. His mother and father were at work until evening. _So much for punishment_, he thought.

The fight had earned him a two-day suspension, which was light compared to the week Caspian and Wes received. Then again, he _had_ been trying to make peace. Headmaster Kirke reprimanded them severely and called in their parents to discuss what happened. Peter hated the disappointment he'd seen in his mother's eyes. His father was less bothered and even commended him for trying to stop the brawl. Now he was stuck at home for two days, his cell phone and car keys taken away until the weekend. Not that he minded so much. Staying home meant no questions about how his lip got split or why his right cheek was bruised. It also gave him a break from the tensions that had formed between his teammates.

On the downside, it allowed him time to think and thinking was the last thing he wanted to do.

To stave off the inevitable just a little longer, he slid out of bed and headed for the shower. The hot water felt like a balm against his skin as he stood beneath the spray, completely immersed. He stepped back only when he couldn't hold his breath any longer and shook the excess water from his hair. His body flushed red from the heat and before long, the bathroom was filled with steam. Unbidden, memories of the previous day arose. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the slick tile wall.

Peter should have seen the fight coming. That much he knew. Wes could be downright medieval at times and since Caspian's arrival in Finchley, the junior had made it quite plain that the boy wasn't welcome. But, there was the fact that Wes hadn't shown up to any of the team weight training sessions. He played football, but typically made it to at least one workout per week during the season. It was almost as though he waited to get Caspian alone to make his move. _No_, Peter thought. _He's a jerk, but he's not cruel._ Never once did he consider that Caspian might have started the fight. Instead, he smiled a bitter little smile at the fact that the Spaniard stood up to Wes, whereas most people simply avoided him altogether.

Then he remembered what the dark-haired boy said to him and his lips straightened into a firm, pale line.

__

Perhaps you should be a better pitcher.

That's what it all came down to, wasn't it? The reason he couldn't like Caspian. The reason his team was divided into two groups: those who liked the new guy and those who didn't or wouldn't give him a chance because of Peter. Until Mike had spoken of the new addition, he'd never been properly challenged. He'd never seriously doubted his abilities. He became a first string pitcher during his freshman year and started every game the next. How many kids could say they'd done that? It was what he'd worked for all his life. Then Finchley had won the state title his junior season. Part of him wondered if that was the pinnacle of his career and he was on a downswing, but he managed to quiet that voice for a change.

It wasn't the coach's decision to bring Caspian in. It was the Headmaster's, and what did the Headmaster know about sports? The man seemed as clueless about baseball as any one person could be this day and age. He was always buried in some book or another or busy suggesting odd programs and classes. Most of the students rather liked the old British gentleman despite his quirks. As much as Peter didn't blame him for wanting to expand Finchley's horizons, he wished the Headmaster had consulted the team (or at least the coach) before planting a foreigner in their midst.

After about half an hour passed, the eldest Pevensie finally got out of the shower. He secured a towel around his waist and padded down to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Midway through a glass of tea and a piece of buttered toast, the doorbell rang. Oblivious to his attire, Peter went to the door. He opened it to find Caspian standing outside. It was only when the taller boy's eyes fell to the towel that the blonde remembered he wasn't dressed. The two stood that way for several seconds that felt like hours with Peter's cheeks burning and Caspian's gaze fixed on the way the shorter boy's muscles cut in at his hips and on the tiny dusting of golden hair below his navel. Then sense returned and Peter fled up the stairs, holding tightly to the towel and leaving his guest standing on the front porch. When he reached his room, he slammed the door and leaned back against it, out of breath. His heart hammered against his ribs and he felt incredibly hot, though the air conditioning was on and the house was comfortable. The thought of hiding until Caspian left crossed his mind, but hiding was for cowards. Therefore, he resolutely ignored the strange feeling in his stomach and got some clothes on.

He would _not_ think about the way his body had responded to the encounter. Oh, he knew people whispered in the halls at school every time he ended another relationship with a girl, but never, _never_, had he been so unnerved by someone in his life. He'd never looked at a boy the way Caspian had looked at him moments ago. His head swam from the muddle of emotions he was feeling. He was angrier than ever and briefly considered punching the new boy himself, just to see if it would help.

Instead, he set his jaw and resolved at least to be polite.

Peter found Caspian just where he'd left him. He was about to invite the boy inside when he thought better of the idea. Who knew what might happen if he did? No, sitting on the porch would be perfect - out in the open, where anyone could walk past and see the two of them. It was far safer anyway.

There was only silence for the first few minutes, until Caspian spoke up.

"I wanted to apologize," he said. "For yesterday. I should not have provoked him."

"It doesn't take much," Peter replied evenly.

"My tutor always told me to avoid that kind of fight," the dark-haired boy went on. "But I suppose I am too much like my father."

"You must miss your family, being so far away."

"I did not know my mother. She died giving birth to me," Caspian explained. "My father was killed in an accident when I was six. My aunt and uncle raised me. But I think I miss the idea of them."

"I'm sorry," Peter said, his voice quiet.

The other pitcher shook his head. "My tutor is like a father to me. He encouraged me to come to America to play baseball. I would not have had the courage otherwise. I think it was a bad idea, though. I have caused problems between you and your teammates. I never meant to do that."

Peter wasn't quite sure what to say. He'd begun to see the boy in a different light that he knew was tempered now by sympathy, but it was as if his anger never existed. Maybe they'd all been wrong to treat Caspian the way they did.

"It was just unexpected, that's all," he finally quipped. "The rest of the guys are all right, really. They're just protecting their own. I'll - I'll talk to them."

"Thank you, Peter."


	5. Chapter 5: Homecoming, Part 1

Chapter Five: Homecoming, Part One

Disclaimer: The original characters are the only things that belong to me, but can be borrowed with permission. :D

Characters: The majority of the ninth - twelfth grade students of Finchley High. Jill Pole makes an appearance!

Summary: Finchley crowns its king at the homecoming dance. Caspian manages to throw Peter off again (he seems to have a knack for that, no?).

Author's Note: I am so sorry this took so long. The next chapters will follow a lot more quickly. First things first, this chapter is broken into two parts, because it was feeling a little lengthy as just one. Second, for those of you who are following my Harry Potter series "Brothers In Arms", the next two installments are forthcoming in the next week or so. I was inspired while re-reading Deathly Hallows. That said, enjoy!

Fall broke upon Finchley in a great wave of color and chilly nights barely a week after the tussle. It seemed that tempers cooled along with the weather and Peter found himself feeling much better about things. Wes and Caspian avoided each other as much as possible, made easier by the fact that football season was in full swing. If anyone noticed a change in Peter's behavior toward his teammates, they said little about it. The two pitchers still exercised together on the weekends since Peter was busy with basketball during the week. They managed to carry on conversation most days and the silences were a little less uncomfortable, if lengthy.

About that time, posters appeared announcing that Homecoming would be the last week of the month and that all four grades of the high school were invited to a dance after the football game. The scramble was on to find dates and dresses and ballot boxes were set out to determine the Homecoming court.

The day before the dance, the only Pevensie of age left without a date was Peter. Susan wouldn't let on who asked her and Edmund was going with Hannah Mitchell. They all, including Lucy, looked at their elder brother strangely when he admitted he had no partner. When asked why, he only smiled and said that he wanted to take Lucy, since it wasn't fair she be left out. She was elated and did not notice Edmund and Susan's concern. They too had heard people talking. Why on earth would the handsomest, most popular boy in school not have a date for Homecoming? It was the second biggest event of the school year, with prom being the most important. Neither of them said anything to him, however. They didn't have the heart to disappoint Lucy.

Friday came at last. School was let out early to allow time for a pep rally and last-minute preparations for the big night. Susan took the longest getting ready and still had not come downstairs when Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were leaving. Peter paused at the landing for a moment, staring up toward her room thoughtfully. There were rumors about who was taking Susan to Homecoming, but he knew they couldn't be true. They simply _couldn't, _end of story. It took Lucy calling to him from the driveway to bring him back to earth. He followed his siblings out to his Blazer. They still needed to pick up Hannah before they could go to dinner and time was short.

Edmund thought it best not to mention the black limousine he saw approaching from the opposite direction as they drove away, nor the person he knew was inside it.

By eight o'clock, all the nominees for the Homecoming Court were assembled at the edge of the football field. The winners would be announced at half-time. The crowd was larger than usual, even taking into account the fact that most of the students were missing, no doubt still at dinner or on their way to the dance. When the clock read 0.0, the teams filed off to the sidelines. They would not be heading to the locker rooms just yet, since a few of the Homecoming nominees played on the team. The headmaster strode to center field to make his speech. He welcomed everyone and congratulated the teams on a well-played first half. Just when everyone thought he would go on all night, he drew a list from his coat pocket.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "We come now to a part of the evening you've all been waiting for. The ballots were cast and tonight we will announce the members of the Finchley High School Homecoming Court. Two boys and two girls have been selected from each of the four grades. The King and Queen to be crowned are members of the senior class and represent the very best we have to offer. If my assistants would join me, please."

Two girls wearing similar black dresses stepped onto the field, carrying sashes and crowns for the court. When they had reached the Headmaster, he raised his microphone again.

"From the freshman class, may I have Patrick Walsh, Chris Davis, Julie Gibson, and Amanda Nichols please?"

The crowd cheered and clapped as the four ninth graders separated from the crowd of students waiting by the bleachers. Peter and his friends clapped the hardest for Patrick, Robbie's younger brother. The freshmen received their sashes and stood in a line just behind Dr. Kirke.

"From the sophomore class, congratulations to Nate Gaines, Zach Pittman, Hannah Mitchell, and Kelsey Daniel."

Once again, the people in the stands roared their approval.

"From the junior class, the stars of tomorrow, we have Tristan Cooper, Alex Richardson, Tori Hernandez, and Susan Pevensie."

Susan was the last to leave the group, but she gave Peter's hand a squeeze as she passed him. He turned to her, the beginnings of a warm smile playing across his lips. The expression froze half-formed when he saw Caspian standing a few feet away. The Spanish youth was dressed smartly in a black tuxedo, a pale blue flower tucked in his breast pocket. It was the same pale blue of Susan's dress, but Peter's stunned brain didn't register that right away. His mouth opened and closed silently as he stared. Caspian nodded and the movement broke his trance. He whipped around toward the field, determined to look anywhere else.

The rumors were true. Caspian was Susan's date for the Homecoming dance. Peter wondered what had given the other boy the idea to ask her. Granted, they were getting along now, but that didn't mean it was all right for Caspian to date his sister. And then there was the fish-out-of-water feeling that plagued him each time he was faced with his teammate unexpectedly. The day the first signs announcing the dance appeared, Peter had been shocked when a little voice within suggested he ask Caspian. It was at that point that he refused to even think about who to take. Lucy would be thrilled to go and that eliminated any danger of rebellious daydreams. But he was missing the Headmaster's announcement…

"And last, but certainly not least, our senior representatives are," he paused for dramatic effect. "Caspian Gutierrez, Peter Pevensie, Jill Pole, and Anna Riley!"

The crowd jumped to its feet as the seniors crossed the field to stand by the Headmaster. Peter was still reeling, but he managed to smile and wave. Between the exotic smell of Caspian's cologne and the brilliance of Anna's smile, he felt lightheaded. He shook the hair from his eyes a little self-consciously as he waited for the King and Queen to be announced.

"I have one last announcement," Dr. Kirke said, smiling knowingly. "Finchley, please give a round of applause to your new King and Queen, Caspian Gutierrez and Anna Riley!"

No one moved for the briefest of moments. Then the crowd erupted in cheers. Peter didn't turn to look, but he knew better than half the court's mouths were open in surprise. Everyone knew Peter was one of the most popular people at Finchley High. Once again he had to be shaken out of an incredulous daze, this time by Jill Pole as she took his arm to walk off the field. When they reached the shadows of the bleachers, she stopped him and faced him, her hands on his arms. While they'd never been close friends, Jill was kind and she could tell Peter was disconcerted by the evening's events, even if she didn't know why.

"Peter, it should've been you," she said quietly. "Everyone knows that. Don't let it get to you."

He smiled faintly down at her in the semi-darkness, his eyes meeting hers. Genuine concern shone back at him.

"Thanks, Jill. You look beautiful tonight, by the way."

"Will you be all right?"

"Yeah, but hey, you go ahead. I know Devin can't wait to dance with you," he said, referring to Jill's boyfriend of two years and Finchley's left fielder.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek quickly, then left him standing where he was.

Author's Note #2: Ha! I hope all of you were as surprised as Peter. I even shocked myself. But then I remember how the girls at my high schools reacted to our male foreign exchange students. (And let me tell you, some of them were gorgeous and had exotic accents to boot… from Ireland, Germany, Latvia, Brazil, etc.) ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Homecoming, Part II

Chapter 5: Homecoming, Part Two

Disclaimer: Obviously, some of them belong to C.S. Lewis' estate. Some of them are based on real people (with permission), and the rest belong to my imagination.

Characters: The Pevensies plus the majority of the Finchley High School student body.

Summary: Caspian has been crowned homecoming king to everyone's surprise, but did anyone ask him if he wanted it? He thinks not.

Author's Note: Now begins the good stuff. :D There's more surprises in this chapter too. Also, just in case it wasn't clear before, Caspian is the taller of the two boys, so when I say "the taller boy", I'm referring to him.

Peter remained standing by the back of the bleachers until the game resumed. At that time he made his way toward the gym, where he met Lucy. The two of them joined their schoolmates inside. There was no particular theme to the room, as that was reserved for prom, but the student government had decorated tastefully. It certainly looked less like a gym than usual with the lights turned low and the wooden floor covered. A few couples were already dancing, among them Susan and Caspian.

As more and more students gathered at the middle of the room, the pair were swept out of sight. Peter smiled indulgently at his youngest sister and twirled her once before they began dancing.

"Did you know she was coming with him?" Lucy asked after a while.

"No," he answered honestly. "I'm glad she didn't tell me."

Lucy was silent. Though not as perceptive as Edmund, she could still sense when something was bothering her older brother. There was a firm set to his jaw and a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. It frightened her a little to realize just how angry Peter might be. She'd heard about the fight and seen the bruises on his face, of course. It was a sore subject in the Pevensie house, so no one brought it up. Apparently things had not been completely resolved.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's all right, Lu," Peter answered. "I'm not angry at Susan. I just don't know that he and I will ever be best friends."

He managed a smile, which she answered with a joyful, if relieved, laugh.

By ten o'clock, the gym was full. Most everyone was either dancing or crowded around the refreshment table. When Edmund came over to ask Lucy for a dance, Peter excused himself, claiming he needed a bit of air. Both of his younger siblings watched his retreating form a little worriedly.

Outside, Peter leaned against the side of the building and closed his eyes. The cool air felt like a balm against his heated skin, which glistened faintly in the light of a waxing gibbous moon. He removed his tie and draped it over one shoulder so he could unfasten the top buttons of his shirt. Several minutes passed before he realized he was being watched. He straightened and stood in one fluid motion. Caspian stood a few feet away, his approach muffled by the dew-soaked grass. One hand was tucked in his pants' pocket, the other held the crown at his side. Subconsciously, Peter relaxed a bit, but he did not lean back again.

"Your sister said you would be here," the other boy said.

"It was hot," Peter replied simply.

"Si," Caspian murmured. "This is much better."

"Did you need something?"

The taller boy opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again, his brow furrowing.

"Yes. I need to know why you do not like me. We talk when we work out, but still I can tell there is something," he said finally.

The blonde pitcher choked back a sardonic laugh.

"You really want to know why? Because you're a complete stranger and you've just waltzed in here and taken over," he snapped. "I've been working all my life toward this year, to be able to start every game and lead my team to the championships and show people what I can do. You've divided the team. How can we win when half of us aren't getting along with the others?"

Caspian drew closer suddenly, his fists clenched.

"How can you be a leader when at the first sign of a fight all you can do is sulk and try to ignore the problem!"

Peter swung, but Caspian caught his wrist and held on, twisting his adversary's arm down and backward. Peter was forced face-first into the brick with a sharp grunt of pain. He was breathing hard, but he stopped fighting.

"No more," Caspian hissed into his ear, his body pressed along his teammate's.

The reaction he received was unexpected, though not unpleasantly so. Peter's brilliant blue eyes closed in a grimace that was a mixture of pain and pleasure as a shudder ran the length of his body.

"No more," the shorter boy answered breathlessly. "I swear."

Releasing his prisoner, Caspian stepped back and retrieved his crown, which lay where he'd dropped it when Peter came at him. He picked a few blades of grass off it, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart and the tightness in his midsection. His schoolmate still faced the wall, blonde head bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry," Peter said softly. "I'm not usually such a jerk. It's just that…"

"I know," Caspian interjected. "I did not want this, believe me. I never meant to cause any problems. I just wanted to play baseball here in America. It's so much better here."

The two boys were silent for a while.

"So are you and Susan…?" Peter asked, waving his hand toward the front of the gym.

"No," the other boy replied. He seemed to be waiting for Peter to say something else, but when nothing followed, he went on. "She and I were just dancing earlier. She did not come with me."

The eldest Pevensie whipped around, mouth agape. "What? Then why are you…? I don't understand."

There was an odd smile on the Spaniard's lips as he watched Peter fumble for words, as if he enjoyed seeing him caught off guard.

"She came with Wes," Caspian said at last. "I came alone. I danced with her while she waited for him to come from the game. I was afraid to ask the person I like to the dance, though several people asked me. I turned them down…"

Peter interrupted. "But the flower, it matches Susan's dress."

"Does it? I had not noticed. I was looking for something darker, but they did not have it," his schoolmate explained thoughtfully. He held out the crown. "I wanted you to have this. It should be yours. I don't have the head for a crown."

Still shocked by the information he'd received, Peter said nothing. When he shook his head, Caspian ignored the gesture and came forward, stopping just inches from away. He settled the crown on Peter's head, letting his fingers brush against the silky golden hair beneath as he drew away. The touch seemed to rouse the blonde and his eyes met Caspian's. Where before there had been anger and even jealousy, there was now bewilderment and somewhere deep beneath the surface, something much more primal. Seeing it mirrored in that black gaze frightened Peter and the moment was broken. They hastily parted and without another word, the taller boy loped off toward the parking lot.


End file.
